The Archaeologist and the Rock who Loved the Sky
by azarathianscribbles
Summary: An Archaeologist!Allura AU Shayllura drabble collection. A promising young archaeologist named Allura leads an expedition to one of the last remaining Balmeras, where she discovers a race of rock people. The Balmerans capture Allura to protect their society, but one of her jailers, Shay, takes pity on her and later helps her escape.
1. Capture

**Hello and welcome to the first installment of a small AU Shayllura drabble collection, starring Allura as an archaeologist. I hope you guys love Voltron: Legendary Defender as much as I do!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not on Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

The small Altaean craft touched down on the barren planet, much to the excitement of its crew. A latch clicked and the expedition team cautiously exited, whooping with glee when their feet brushed the surface of one of the last known Balmeras. This mission would go down in history; the group planned to record the size and structure of the famous Balmeran crystals and collect evidence of the ancient Altaean harvesting ritual.

Leading the crew was a young up-and-coming archaeologist named Allura. She effectively took control of the group, leading them toward a long-abandoned mine shaft. The ship's scanners had reported the presence of crystals within it. After rappelling to the bottom of the pit, Allura assigned a pair of members to each quadrant of the mine, instructing them to contact her at the base if they found something of note. Though more anxious than her compatriots, she nonetheless maintained her composure, only cracking a small smile when the team had been successfully dispatched.

After what seemed like only a few ticks, Allura's communicator chirped. One of the senior expedition members, Coran, and his partner had located what they believed to be a crystal. Informing him to await her arrival, she swiftly exited the makeshift control room and hurried towards the coordinates he had given her. Allura's ancestors had been among the Altaeans to complete the harvesting ritual. Her captains back home had placed her in command because they believed her genetic material held the key to studying the crystals. As such, the crew was under strict orders not to touch any crystals they found without Allura present.

She found the duo waiting for her at the mouth of a subsidiary tunnel. Coran gestured into the depths of the passage, prompting her to lead the way. Allura ran ahead of him, eager to see a Balmeran crystal for the first time in generations. She heard Coran cry out, panicked that she had left them so far behind, but Allura spotted the glow of the crystal and wasn't willing to stop. She whirled to face him, ready to prompt him to hurry, when the cavern began to rumble. Before Allura's eyes, the area between her and her crewmates was covered by rock as the ceiling caved in. It was almost as if the cave could feel her anticipation and wanted to halt her progress.

 _It felt that way because the Balmera_ could _feel her,_ Allura realized. She had made a critical mistake by forgetting that the Balmera, the very ground beneath her feet, was a living organism. Her communicator beeped, and she instructed the hyperventilating Coran to begin excavating the tunnel and take control of the expedition temporarily after reassuring him she was unharmed. Allura then refocused on the glow of what she knew to be a crystal and strode toward it.

She froze when she heard voices emanating from the passage up ahead. From her location, the conversation was garbled and unintelligible, but she could tell that the speakers were fast approaching her. Shadows glided along the wall, and they didn't resemble any species Allura recognized. By the time she had run through her extensive knowledge of the system's races, the creatures had spotted her. They had yellow eyes and larger frames than any Altaean.

"Halt," one said, "Why have you come to the Balmera? We have already repelled the Galra crystal thieves and you will share their fate if that is why you have come."

Allura struggled to voice her scattered thoughts. There was a race that inhabited Balmeras? Galra had come here? It certainly explained the Balmera's desolation. "I am Allura of Altaea," she said, slowly shifting to match their size and complexion, "I have come only to study the Balmera's crystals, which hold significance to my people's culture."

The Balmerans' heads swung as they looked at each other, doubt evident in their features. The leader spoke up, "Even if you speak the truth and do not wish to take crystals from the Balmera, you must come with us now. No being who knows of our existence can leave the Balmera. Not after the war with the Galra." His eyes had hardened into golden shards, and at a gesture his fellows began to advance.

Allura nodded slowly and raised her hands in surrender. When the rock-like people drew close, she whipped around and ran desperately, hoping they didn't have blasters. She had almost reached the cave-in when a circle of stone rose from the floor to trap her. Allura sagged against the wall of her prison, defeated. If these creatures could call on the planet to help them, she didn't have a chance of escaping. The walls retracted, revealing a circle of Balmerans, each pointing a spear at her. She didn't fight back when the leader cuffed her and slung her over his shoulder. She made no effort to memorize the path the squadron took as they carried her away from her crew and research. She responded only with a nod when the leader, Rax, promised that she would come to no harm as he tossed her into a holding cell.

Allura finally reacted when she heard quarreling outside her cell door. Her neck strained with effort to move closer to the tense conversation, but Rax had not unshackled her, and she merely fell on her face. The noise stopped, and the door slid open. Warm hands lifted her off the ground, and honey-colored eyes appraised her.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," the Balmeran said, "You've been treated like a prisoner, but I know you can teach us much about the galaxy outside the Balmera. Here you are, Allura of Altaea." The Balmeran offered her a bowl of broth and a substance that appeared to be similar to a green dish served on Altaea, then gently removed Allura's cuffs and massaged her wrists and ankles. "I'm Shay." Rapid knocking filled the room; Shay turned to the door and glared. "I must make haste, Rax is not known for his patience. Goodbye, Allura."

Shay left and the door locked behind her, leaving Allura to think about her predicament. Her mind jumped back to Shay, to Shay's freely given kindness and strangely charming voice.


	2. Bonding

**Second Installment! I still do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender. Yes, there is a Steven Universe reference, because I'm trash for more than just Voltron.**

Shay placed her palm against the ceiling and asked the Balmera to give her a status report on Allura. After a few ticks, vague images flowed into her mind. Allura lay on the floor of the cell, asleep. Shay's senses heightened when she realized Allura's appearance had changed. She looked smaller, almost dainty, and her skin had darkened from pale green to a rich brown. Concerned, she rushed to the holding cell, pushing past Rax and hurriedly asking the Balmera to lower the wall. Shay stepped cautiously into the cell, prepared to block Allura if she attempted to escape. When Allura didn't move, Shay rushed to her side and knelt. Allura's eyes opened, and she blinked in confusion.

"Allura, are you well? You seem to have shrunk, and your skin has taken on a strange hue."

Allura smiled. "Shay, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need. Altaeans are a chameleon-like race who can shape-shift to imitate other species. I shifted to match you Balmerans when I encountered you, but I transformed back when I fell asleep." Allura rose to her full height. "This is my natural form. My species is also able to instantly translate languages, that is why we can communicate."

Shay's eyes widened, and she stood, instantly towering over Allura, who stepped back, alarmed. Embarrassed, Shay rubbed her neck and gestured reassuringly. "I mean no harm, sky-dweller."

"Why do you call me that?" Allura frowned. She'd overheard other Balmerans calling her 'sky-dweller' and was curious about the title's meaning.

"Instead of dwelling within a Balmera, your people reside on the surface, under the sky," Shay explained. Allura caught the wistfulness in her tone and realized Shay had probably never seen the sky or the infinite stretch of space before.

"Shay," Allura asked, voice gentle, "Have you ever seen the sky?" Shay shook her head and made sure no one was eavesdropping before she replied.

"I have not, Allura, but it has been a dear desire of mine since I was a child."

Allura's stoic demeanor softened into something like pity, humiliating Shay. She didn't need empathy; the tunnels of the Balmera had been home to her family for generations. As much as she longed to see the sky, the steady movement of the Balmera beneath her feet was familiar and comforting. As a Balmeran, it was her destiny to live out her life working to preserve the Balmera, and Shay had accepted her fate long ago. "Would you tell me about it?" she asked timidly, "The sky, I mean?"

Allura nodded and began to describe the sky- its great expanse, its broad range of color, from grays and oranges to a shade Shay had never heard of, blue. According to Allura, the crystals were a shade of blue, a beautiful one, but the sky looked different than the crystals. She beseeched Allura to show her, to which Allura responded by scanning the cell. Finding only drab colors, Allura had nearly given up when she realized her own irises were sky blue. She communicated this fact to Shay, who gazed at her, entranced. She had noticed Allura's eyes when she first brought her food, but she had never dreamed that Allura's face held the sky. Allura stared back at Shay, fascinated by her pupil-less eyes and the way they seemed to glow in the darkness of the cell. Allura then regaled Shay with tales of her exploits as an archaeologist and the potential good that could come from her research on the Balmera and across the system. Shay listened raptly, amazed at the scope of the universe and that Allura had seen so much of it already. A steadily growing part of her longed to join Allura and travel with her.

Rapping from outside jolted Shay back to reality. Knowing it was Rax, being impatient as always, she wanted to ignore it, but she knew that choice would be unwise. Begging Allura's pardon and promising to return later with rations, Shay left the prison.

Even as she arrived at her humble crevice of a home, Allura occupied Shay's thoughts. Even though Shay's brother had captured her, Allura had treated Shay with kindness and respect. Surely someone so noble must be royalty, a princess. _Yes,_ thought Shay, _she must be a princess._

With that revelation, Shay's resolve clicked into place. No being as wise and compassionate as Allura deserved to be kept under guard. Allura was a sky-dweller; she belonged aboveground, helping her people with the fruits yielded by her research. When the time came to feed the captives, Shay volunteered to deliver Allura's food, praying to the Balmera that Rax did not suspect her plan. Shay's bonding session with 'Prisoner Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG' had not escaped her brother's notice, so she would have to proceed with caution.

Shay trembled as she entered Allura's cell, hushing any questions Allura had with desperate gestures. "You do not deserve to be held here for the rest of your life, Allura. It is not right. As such," Shay inhaled deeply, "I will help you escape."

Allura opened her mouth to protest, knowing that if Shay helped her, she would be disgraced and thrown in prison herself as a traitor. Shay raised a hand to silence her. "I know the dangers of this decision and I have made up my mind. My only request is that you allow me to accompany you. As you know, I will be unable to remain free on the Balmera once I aid you, and you have whetted my appetite for the sky, so I ask permission to join your expedition." Allura nodded, tears pricking her eyes as she realized the sacrifice Shay was making to help her.

"It is settled. We must make haste." Shay produced a garment from inside her tunic and instructed Allura to put it on and shift to match her. Once she had, Shay placed a hand on the cell wall and prayed to the Balmera to protect them as they worked to escape.

Hand in hand, the pair exited the prison and attempted to look inconspicuous.


	3. Escape

**The last of these drabbles. Yes, there is a reference to A:tLA, because as I explained, I am trash.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

Shay forged down the corridor with as much confidence as she could muster, clenching Allura's hand tightly. She thanked the Balmera for Allura's shapeshifting abilities, because otherwise Shay worried she would've crushed her hand out of stress. Luckily, right now Allura's hands were Balmeran and could withstand the pressure Shay put on them.

Shay's fears stemmed from the fact that she was unwilling to use the power of the Balmera against her kinsmen. If they were caught, Shay knew they would be captured and separated. As such, it was imperative that they avoid attracting attention. This feat would not be easy, however, as Shay spotted Rax making a beeline towards her. She again thanked the Balmera for giving her the foresight to pack a hood for Allura, as her gorgeous blue eyes, so different from Shay's own, would've given them away.

Rax approached, causing Shay to stiffen. She immediately slouched again, hoping it had escaped his notice. Allura squeezed her hand reassuringly, and knowing that she had absolute faith in Shay hardened her resolve. "Greetings, brother."

"Shay," Rax nodded respectfully, "You made haste while feeding the prisoner. I'm pleasantly surprised. You spend too much time with it."

Shay bit her tongue to keep from protesting. How dare he call Princess Allura an 'it'. "Yes, brother," she said, hoping her tone oozed meekness.

Rax turned his attention to Allura. "Who are you?" Allura glanced at Shay, clearly at a loss, so Shay jumped in for her.

"This is a new friend I met while on guard duty. She is mute, but she has communicated with me using the Balmera. Her name is Toph." Rax nodded and placed his hand on the surface of the Balmera. Allura mimicked him, and Shay watched, internally panicking. If Allura didn't have the qualities needed to speak via the Balmera, they were finished. After a few ticks, her fears were assuaged. The surface beneath Allura's hand glowed, indicating she was communicating. As long as Rax failed to notice that the glow was tinted blue, everything would continue smoothly.

Rax stepped aside, nodding respectfully at Allura. "I see," he said, "She has explained to me her origins and your meeting. Proceed, sister."

Shay dipped her head, silently thanking the Balmera once again for their good fortune. The pair hurried to the site of the cave-in, attempting not to look too eager. Shay beseeched the Balmera to shield them from view, and a wall slid out of the ground behind them. She then made another request of the Balmera. A pair of stone plates rose in the middle of the rubble and pushed in opposite directions, clearing a path. They sprinted along it, startling Coran half to death on the other side.

He pointed what Shay assumed was a weapon at her, clearly believing she had was a threat to Allura. Shay ducked behind Allura, who threw off her hood and shrunk, commanding Coran to stop and rapidly explaining to him that Shay had helped her escape and that their deception would likely be noticed soon. He hesitantly lowered his weapon, and when Allura glared at him, thanked Shay. Shay flushed olive green and was about to reply when alarms begin to sound. The Balmerans had discovered Shay's betrayal. It was time to make haste.

The trio ran towards the base camp, Shay throwing up barriers along the way. By a sheer stroke of luck, Allura's crew had flown the ship down to it, and were loading up, prepared to leave their leader. When they saw Allura and Shay hand-in-hand their jaws dropped, but they listened to Allura's instructions and had prepared the ship for takeoff within ticks. The hatch opened to admit the crew, but Shay hesitated when it was her turn to board. Was she really willing to leave her people and culture, leave the Balmera? Shay shook her head. She had made that decision the moment she entered Allura's cell with the spare tunic. Her treachery would not be forgiven if she returned. It was necessary to move forward and join Allura. She boarded the craft and took a seat near the rear, where it would be harder for Allura's crew to stare at her unnoticed. Just as she began to retreat into her own thoughts, Allura motioned her to the cockpit.

"This," Allura announced, "is Shay, who gave up everything to help me be free."

The expedition team applauded wildly, Allura included. She gestured for Shay to take the copilot's seat, explaining that it had the best view of the sky. Though embarrassed, Shay's heart soared. The princess wanted her, a lowly rock, to be her copilot. How could she refuse such a generous offer?

The ship's thrusters fired, sending it spiraling out of the mine and into the sky, which Shay could now see was precisely the color of Allura's eyes. Grateful to have finally seen the glory of the sky and to share the experience with her princess, Shay placed her hand over Allura's. Life as a Balmeran on Altaea would surely hold challenges, but with Allura by her side, Shay knew it would be possible.


End file.
